Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and an image display program for generating, from a three-dimensional volume image obtained by imaging a chest, an image that shows results of recognition of a plurality of costal regions on one of right and left sides, and a plurality of costal regions on the other of the right and left sides or a plurality of vertebral regions, and displaying the generated image.
Description of the Related Art
A process to automatically recognize costal regions and vertebral regions in a three-dimensional volume image obtained by imaging a chest and assign labels, such as bone numbers, to the recognized regions is conventionally performed. Further, a technique to display information, such as a bone number, in the vicinity of each of recognized costal regions and vertebral regions, as shown in FIG. 10, for example, is proposed in each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2009-254600 and 2009-240569 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2, respectively).